Harry potter: Exodia damn it!
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Harry is raised by his mother lily in the realm of the beast. Hermione, abused by muggles soon joins him. How will the pair deal with Hogwarts, better yet, how will Hogwarts deal with a pair of skilled and Powerful Spellcasters that far outdo even Voldemort and Dumbledor combined. Lookout world! Here they come!
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter: mother's insanity

I own nothing! Shaunon jump owns Yugioh, J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. I just own the idea of this crossover, sorry if you had thought of this before me but its hard to read all the stories out there. Instead of me profiting, you all get -1 boredom, YAY!

Chapter 1: Childhood.

A small house laid smouldering in Godrick's Hallow. The door wide open and a smoking hole sat above the nursery. A lone figure stumbled out with a child in her hands. She had red hair which was rapidly turning strawberry blond as her eyes turned a bluish green.

"Come on harry, we need to warn Sirius." The woman muttered weakly as a loud rumbling could be heard approaching. She held the black haired baby close to her ample chest as she drew a seal into the dirt. Orichachos. The sealing and transport seal. A screech of tires on dirt gained her attention.

"LILY!" The only light sided (well he was more sided with the gentle darkness) Black cried as he rushed forwards. "James? Is he..." She shook her head sadly. Sirius gave a pained cry. "PETER YOU BASTARD!"

Lily grabbed his arm sadly. "Sirius, they'll never believe you. I'm returning home with harry, you're welcome to come with us." She offered softly. Sirius peered at the seal on the ground.

He ran his hands through his tangled black hair before shaking his head. "Sorry Lily but someone's gotta make sure Moony doesn't off himself." She nodded in understanding as she handed him a vile of silver liquid.

"Of the switch we did, give em hell padfoot." Lily smiled softly before she vanished in a flash of blue and green.

[6 Years Later]

Harry potter had grown up a loving life with his mother Lily Potter and his uncle Rory. They were the current Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician of the era and would often teach him many a thing. From his uncle he learnt offensive magic such as Dark Magic Attack, a concentrated burst of negative emotions and Magician's Guard, a spell which drew on positive emotions. His mother had taught him how to gain power from deceased ancestors and family, something he wasn't too sure he was okay with. His other teachers included Dian Keto, Yubel (who was always bitchy in Rory's words) and Valéry the Magician's Valkeria. They taught him healing, combat and runes respectively. It was because of this that he was aloud to wander around the realm of Joan angel of Light and the Harpy's hunting grounds. On both his palms he had so many runes pained it looked like a solid mass of black, in truth, it was the trap runes used in ancient shadow duels. He always kept Spirit Barrier and House of Adhesive tape active, the second as the Ojama Brothers were annoying, Especially Yellow.

He was wondering through the barren area which the Harpy Sisters, Alex, Sasha, Tracy, their little sister Genny and brother Trent called home, when he noticed a bleading girl on the ground, a cross burned onto her skin. He gasped and rushed to her side, skidding to a stop, not caring that he was getting her robes dirty.

She had messy brown hair, buck teeth, one of which was chipped, and wearing torn rags. Her lip was swollen and bleading and her eyes were both swollen shut.

"Exodia." Harry breathed in shock that someone would do this to a girl. She looked to be his age.

"No... Hurts...want to...stop." The girl whimpered in pain as harry propped her head up on his lap.

"Hold on. It'll be okay." Harry soothed as a violet light glowed in his palm and he ran it over her injuries, all but the burns faded away suggesting they were fairly old.

"Who are you? Am i dead?" The girl whispered pleadingly. Harry looked shocked.

"I'm Harry, Apprentice Dark Magician and I don't think so, it'd depend on how you got here." He explained.

The girl began to hyperventilate in fear and her eyes darted around rapidly. He placed a hand on her head making her jump and look up at his green eyes.

"Its okay. Calm down we need to get you some place for healing. But first what's you name?" He asked gently, remembering what E-Hero Burstrinatrix taught him about dealing with traumatised beings after meeting a young girl named Luna Lovegood who insisted that Koriboh was a Nargle.

She swallowed nervously. "Hermione. My name is Hermione."

[4 years later, Present day]  
Harry and hermione had grown close, both being spellcasters and dark cored(Attribute). It was revealed after four months of counciling by Honest that her parents died when she was 4 and the Orphanage she was sent to was down right abusive and when they discovered she could manipulate magic, they tried to stamp it out of her. The last resort had been banishing her to the realm of the beast/Shadow realm with help from a shady toad woman called Umbridge who showed her through an arch where she fell into the valley. Lily went into rant mode for a good two days after hearing this and it even scared Obelisk in the process when she called on hundreds of ancestors worth of power in her rage. (AN: Dark Magician Girl has a base of 2000 ATK and gains 300atk for each Dark Magician in either player's graveyard, that's over 3000 boost all up, meaning 5000akt, Obelisk has only 4000atk. Yeah...)

It was a quiet day for Harry and Hermione who were raiding the Royal Magic Library (Actual card) when a pair of owls flew through the window...

(AN: Yes! I am a huge ass for the cliffy) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bats and flowers

Lily huffed in annoyance as she impatiently tapped her foot. After receiving the Letters both her son and Hermione had been excited to say the least. Hermione had raided every library in the manor looking for books about Hogwarts while Harry had been off with Azula, The maiden with the eyes of blue, the girl who was raised by the Blue eyes white dragons, and were most likely off playing pranks on the Ojamas or Ra again.

A flash of the seal in the entryway broke her train of thought as a greasy haired, hooked nosed, miserable looking man appeared. She recognised him instantly.

"Sev!" She cried and slammed into him, hugging with all her might. He wheezed in pain. "Exodia its so good to see you again!"

"Who?" He wheezed in pain. Lily immediately let go.

"Sorry. Its me, Lily." She smiled but it quickly turned to a frown at his blank look. "Uh, sev?"

"You're not Lily. She's dead." The man frowned in anger.

Lily rolled her eyes. "In your forth year you smuggled firewiskey into the astronomy tower, got drunk and I caught you and Narcissa in the brooms closet in each other's clothes." She deadpanned. The man turned a pale red in embarrassment or anger, she couldn't tell.

"You can't be lily. I attended her funeral." He growled as he pulled out his wand.

"Swear on my soul that I'm Lily." She stated and a orb of light formed in her open palm, shocking the man.

"But how?" Sev asked in a pained tone.

"My family has post-death related magic. As i was a stillborn I could access it right away. I've also officially been a Duel spirit since I was 12 when my mother chose to die in the human world to live here." Lily explained with a shrug as an explosion and a 'eep!' Was heard in the kitchen.

"What was that?" Sev asked, raising his wand.

"Sorry! I dropped my amulet in the stew!" A voice called. A girl in similar garments to lily walked into the room, covered in soup and chunks of meat.

"Valéry!" Lily groaned. "I swear you're worse than the Harpy sisters!"

"HEY!" The magician's Valkeria yapped indignantly. "I'll have you know that I am a much better chef than those bird brained bimbos!"

"Oh really?" Lily drawled, reminding severus snape of himself. "Perhaps Easter lunch would disagree with you."

"THAT WASNT A BIG DEAL!" Valéry denied stubbornly.

"YOU MADE A NEW MONSTER FOR EXODIA'S SAKE! THANKS TO YOU WE HAVE HUNGRY BURGERS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Lily shouted in annoyance, her eye twitched and she fingered her staff. Valéry backed off nervously at the sight, having been blasted by it on a fair few occasions.

"As amusing as this is, I'm here to escort your son and a 'Hermione, Dark Red Magician Girl' to Diagon Alley." Sev explained with a impatient expression.

A roar was heard followed by twin laughs making lily and Valéry face palm. "What now?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter 3: Duel Part 1

Lily and Snape looked out the front window, the first in exasperation, the next in fear and shock. Harry and a silver haired girl were running away from a large blue and white dragon which was dressed as a clown.

"SAGI DID IT!" They both cried as they bolted left and began to run around the house, dragon following.

That was until a Celtic circle filled with weird symbols appeared by it's feet, freezing its body. The dragon growled in annoyance as the children stopped and panted heavily.

"Thank you." The girl panted. "We were trying to set up some runes when sagi attacked."

"Yeah, then he went exodia knows where" the boy grumbled.

Lily shook her head in exasperation. Valéry looked out the window, raised her hands in surrender before walking off, licking her finger clean of food as she went. "Harry get inside and inform Hermione we're all going shopping, okay?"

"Yes mum!" Harry called excitedly as he rushed inside.

"Crazy boy." Lily chuckled. She then turned to her childhood friend. "Hermione is a young mage we took in when she was abandoned here by the Umbitch."

"Really? Waste of space that woman." Snape drawled. "I remember when she was sorted into Hufflepuff in our second year. She really didn't age well."

"So, how's life been? Also, where the heck is Sirius, he hasn't visited in years." Lily asked.

"In azkaban for ratting you out to You-Know-who." Snape explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Damnit Sirius, sev, he's innocent peter was our secret keeper." Lily explained. "Why didn't...he planned this. He bloody PLANNED THIS!" She shrieked. "DUMBLEDOR YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Mum!" Harry gasped from the top of the stairs. Hermione stood besides him in a red version of the garments worn by a Dark magician girl, a long elegant staff made of obsidian with a red orb at the top was slung across her back.

"We are going to the ministry of magic in the human world right now." Lily stated bluntly. "Destroying light or not I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"What?" Severus asked just before lily apperated further into the house.

"Light and dark doesn't mean good and bad. Each has two sub factions. The guiding Light which uses good of individuals make the good of the hole and the destroying light, for the greater good, but the good of who is the question. The corrupting darkness, only the strong shall rule and the gentle darkness, all are equal and individuals affect individuals." Hermione explained patiently and she adjusted the red and silver cuff on her right arm. "Every one here accept Valéry is gentle darkness in this house, she's guiding light."

A loud pop was heard a lily appeared into the room, a tome and a vile of silver liquid in her hands. "On the circle, you too sev." She ordered. Harry grinned slightly as Hermione dragged him into the circle. Snape rolled his eyes and joined them. With a flash of green and blue, they vanished.

They appeared in a large atrium by a archway portal that was known as the veil of death. A blond woman looked shocked as a monocle fell from her eye.

"Lily?!"

"Amelia, who's minister? I have to explain Sirius is innocent." Lily stated bluntly. She then noticed a blue and gold spikey haired teen in cuffs, the umbitch next to him who looked on in shock.

"Pharaoh, what happened?" Lily asked.

"For using unknown magic." Umbridge smirked. "He's to be sent through the veil."

"It's not unknown." Harry interrupted the guards gawked at the scar on his head. "Its summoning spirits." Yugi finished.

"We can have a demonstration." Madam bones spoke, trying to help as it would classify it making it legal.

The guards nodded and handed yugi back the millennium puzzle, duel disk and cards. He put them on as harry stepped forwards as harry did. Where yugi used the disk, Harry's floated.

"Duel!" "Duel!"  
Y-4000 H-4000

"I draw!" Harry called. "I summon Gokibor to attack mode! (1400/1200) I place two cards facedown! Your move." A large black cockroach and two facedown cards appeared.

"I draw! I summon giant soldier of stone to attack mode! (1400/2000) I then play the spellcard attack the moon and change my soldier to defense mode, destroying your set card!" A giant stone knight appeared followed by a cracked moon. The creature crouched and held two stone swords defensively, a blue beam from the moon struck one of harry's cards, shattering his mirror force. "I set one card and end my turn!"

"I play jar of greed and draw two cards! Perfect! I play double summon and summon mystic elf to attack mode (800/2000)" a blue skinned elf in silver robes appeared and began chanting. "Next I tribute both my monsters to summon my cosmo queen to attack mode!(2900/2450)" a dark skinned humanoid in purple robes and with red claws appeared. "Go attack his soldier of stone with cosmic blast!" The monster rced forwards, energy pooling around its claws.

"Not so fast! I activate magic cylinders!" Yugi declaired as his card flipped over revealing two red cups with patterns of triangles.

"Damn!" Harry growled as his attack entered one cup and shot out the other at him. (H-4000 ~ H-1100)

"I set one card and end my turn." Harry growled. A card appeared facedown.

Yugi drew a card. He smirked."I play two double summons! I summon two beta the magnet warrior to attack mode and tribute my three monsters!"

The magnet robots and soldier shattered, harry backed up, rather afraid.

"Come forth my god card! I summon..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter: exodia damn it!

Poll:

Should Luna be a descendant of Kisara? (Blue eyes white dragon in her human form, the one who fell in love with Kiaba)

Should Dual Academy be involved? (4th year or what ever)

What deck should Luna use?

This poll ends at chapter 9.

Chapter: 4 duel part 2

"I summon, Obelisk the Tormentor!" Yugi cried. A swirling black vortex cracked to life inside the veil of death before a large blue clawed hand grabbed the frame followed by another then a horned head as the towering god pulled itself through. "OBELISK DESTROY HIS COSMO QUEEN!"

"I ACTIVATE MY SET CARD!" Harry cried as his set card was revealed. "Defense draw! I sacrifice my queen to stop your attack and draw a card!"

"I end." Yugi nodded with a smirk. Harry was getting better.

"I draw!" Harry called as a card flew from the top of his deck to his hand. He spared a glance at the toad in pink who was shaking in fear of the Egyptian god. "I play false Magician to special summon another Cosmo queen from my hand I then play scape goat , I'll use her and a goat as tributes to set a monster and I play Dark hole!"

The hidden creature and obelisk were drawn into a black vortex where they exploded into pixels. "Since my set card was a dragon I can special summon this! Come forth Interplanetarypurplythorny dragon to attack mode!" With a roar a massive purple dragon covered in thorns appeared. "I then attack you directly!"

Y-4000 ~ Y-1800

"I then set a card and end my turn." Harry stated as he set the final card from his hand.

"I draw!" Yugi roared. "I play Magical Curtains! Come forth my dark magician!"

Y- 1800 ~Y-900

A dark magician appeared on the field, swinging his staff before he smiled at harry with a nod.

"I then play cards of sanctuary." Yugi stated and both drew until they had six cards. "I play shrink on your dragon!"

(2200/2000) ~(1100/1000)

"Go, dark magic attack!" Yugi ordered. A black and purple blast shot from the tip of the staff, shattering the dragon.

H-1100 ~ H-0

Winner: Yugi

The cards dispersed into nothing accept dark magician who turned to grey dust and flew into the veil.

"Good game young magician." Yugi smiled as he walked over.

"It was a pleasure Pharaoh." Harry bowed followed by Hermione and lily.

"I do still think Obelisk is afraid of your mother though." Yugi joked.

"He shouldn't of annoyed me in that mood." Lily denied stubbornly.

"Well, I do believe this is Egyptian magic madam." Amelia bones grinned like the cat who caught the canary to Umbridge. "Legal to as there is no laws against it. It appears you also arrested and without trial tried to execute a Pharaoh."

Needless to say toads can move fast, especially when they just threatened royalty.

"Now, what was this I heard about Sirius being innocent?" Amelia asked in interest. Nothing to do with the fact she had a crush on the marauder, nope none at all.

"Take these." Lily stated, handing the vial and book to the head of the DMLE. "Its of dumbledor making the charm with Peter as secret keeper and the diary contains written proof of the plan and switch."

"Very well." Amelia nodded after quickly flicking through a few pages. "I'll set something up for next Friday."

"Who is that?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter Expedia Damnit!

Chapter 5: Ministry of Magic and Gringots

The entire room turned to see a young woman with bubblegum pink hair in Auror robes looking on curiously. Yugi raised a curious eyebrow and Lily squeed in joy, tackeling her into a hug.

"Nymphadora!" She cheered happily.

"It's TONKS!" the pinkette snapped as her hair turned blood red in anger.

"She's the metamorphmagus?" Hermione asked, using her sceptre as a leaning post.

"Who are you people?" Tonks growled as she shoved lily back.

"I'm your godmother Lily Potter. This is Harry, Hermione Granger the current Dark Red Magician Girl and the Pharaoh Yugi Muto." Lily chirped back happily. She really only had three moods as far as many were concerned. Apocalyptic, Overly chearful and indifferent. Only her family and Hermione knew different. "I survived through family Magic on my Mother Asami Evens nee Salis side. We swore to serve the Pharaoh and his incarnations for all of time. Yugi is the current one actually and Harry jumped ahead of me in protecting him from that horrid toad."

Tonks snorted a laugh as did Madam Bones and two Aurors, Umbridge was not well liked, even by the franatic purebloods.

"So, where have you been exactly?" Tonks asked.

"Realm of the beast." Hermione stated while Snape rolled his eyes, he honestly thought that was a stupid name for the dimension. Before anyone could continue a "KURI!" Sounded as a ghostly ball of white fuzz and a white nun veil appeared Above tonks. "Eh? A Kuriborhn?"

"Y-you can see her?" Tonks asked in shock.

"Hello, Duel spirits here? Remember?" Harry chuckled as a Koriboh appeared above Yugi and a Gokibohr sitting on Harry's shoulder like it was asleep. While it wasn't as useful as a Koriboh or even the Marshmallow that followed his mum around harry did like Gokibohr for the sheer novelty the cat sized bug seemed to be whenever it was around. It also helped Gokibohr ate the Hungry Burgers Valerié would create by accident.

"Auror Tonks. Restrain your Nargle." Madam Bones snorted a laugh. Tonks groaned along with Hermione. Neither seems to be able to convince the Lovegood the Koriboh's were anything else while Lily, Amelia Bones and Harry found it Hilarious while Snape groaned in annoyance.

"Anyway. We need to go shopping." Hermione prompted as she sheathed her staff.

"Right. See you later Amelia I need to take my son and apprentice shopping." Lily shrugged before heading off for the floo network.

It was 5 minutes later that a soot covered group of four arrived in the Leaky Cauldron and Tom the barman instantly noticed the iconic scar on Harry's head, how anyone knew was put down to Dumbledor.

"Well bless me heart, it's Harry Potter." Tom gaped. Soon the family was flooded by the patrons of the bar, all attempting to shake Harry's hand, get autographs or in one case with a elderly man, set up a marriage contractcontract between Harry and his granddaughter which was quickly shot down.

It took a good five minutes to make their way into the alley after being helped by a half giant named Rubeas Hagrid. They made their way to the bank Gringots. You see Goblins were actually classified under D.D Duel Spirits. Like all Different Dimension spirits they were able to physically manifest in any realm they so chose despite lack of a true physical body for most spirits outside their realms and the shadow realm. Hence it was no surprise that account manager Snapfist groaned upon seeing the small group while Snape went to his account manager Griffhook. Snapfist was the Potter account manager and while he did enjoy the fact that his job was profitable when dealing with the Potters they often gave him a headache. Seriously Lily picked fights with the gods and whicked beasts almost daily, Hermione (despite not being a actual potter) was always looking for new spells to try and artifacts to test. The maid Valerié was under no circumstances allowed to be left unattended in the bank and to be escorted by 5 Goblin attack squads ever since the Draco Meteor incident. Harry was probably the only sane of the four spellcasters. The only bad thing was the boy's effect of directing all attacks towards him and his immunity to being destroyed in battle which meant they had to avoid all routs with Dragons, often taking twice as long due to how much of a danger magnet he was.

"Hello snapfist." Lily smiled. "I'd like to make a withdrawal of 200G please."

"Key please." Snapfist sighed in depression. Why did today have to be the day he was also on cart duty?

"Here you go." Lily stated, handing over the account keys for the Potter family vault and the other vault which was Hermione's.

"Follow me." He grumbled in agitation, leading the family to the cart. "You know the drill. No mirror force, no Draco Meteor and no miss granger you shall NOT test to see if feindish chain will effect our dragons now get in."

"No promises." Hermione stated bluntly. She was always looking for new things to learn and often did stupid things to test it such as stacking the House of Adhesive tape defensive curse with multiple uses cound stop a raging Red eyes black Dragon. Gringots lost five carts and seventeen goblins thanks to Ber little stunt before a spellbinding circle was used to restrain the beast. Today would be a long one. 


End file.
